


捕食者

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 驯化？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 强暴，daddy kink，绑架，精神控制，放置，道具，以及其他我没想起来的梗。





	捕食者

Single

Mikele一个人走在后半夜的街上，去找剧组开after party的酒吧。街上没什么人，冷瑟的风席卷过街头，落叶蹑足跟上他的脚步，只留下若有似无的沙沙的足音。  
当然，这条街上终归还是偶尔能有几个同行者。无家可归的流浪汉，喝得七荤八素的醉鬼，或者其他滞留于冷风里的路人。  
而且他离酒吧很近了。下个路口拐进去，走过那条阴暗的巷子，就是他的目的地。  
因此，即使察觉身后有人跟上了他，Mikele也没有提起丝毫戒备。  
所以，尾随者得以慢悠悠地选中合适的位置，加快脚步，从后面扑住了Mikele。  
是最后一段路，那条狭窄昏暗的小巷。这儿的路灯上个月被砸碎了，两边的居民又已经早早睡下，月光被楼体挡住，因此几乎没有半点光照。  
那人像是很有经验的样子。他紧紧捂住了Mikele的口鼻，另一只手先是在肚子上砸了一圈，接着又以强大的力量狠狠箍住了意大利人的手腕。  
Mikele的痛叫闷在对方手心里，平白消耗掉了。他因缺氧而产生轻微的眩晕。从舞台上下来，还没怎么补充食物和水，尽管他的精神还算亢奋，可四肢已经沉重下来。  
他试图挣扎，而那人又冲他腰上砸了一下狠的，疼得他忍不住弓起了腰。  
眩晕与恐惧同时压制住他。随着氧气的流失，他的大脑自内而外发出嘈杂的嗡鸣。那人的手摸进了他的半袖，Mikele开始后悔自己为什么没有把拉链拉起来。  
求您，不要这样。  
他听见自己在心里尖叫，却连半个字都发不出来。他开始小口喘息，热气撞在对方手里，像冬天的旅人徒劳地将呼出的二氧化碳喷到结了冰花的车窗上。  
“您真漂亮，Mikelangelo，啊，Mikele，我可以这么叫您吧？”  
那人这么问他，伸出舌头，舔了舔他的耳朵。  
Mikele的手拍打着男人的手臂，试图把他捂在脸上的手扯下来。他没什么力气，腿也软得不行。  
对方要操他，要强奸他。Mikele不知道该不该为这个发现感到庆幸。他不会在自己刚刚成名的时候被捅死在垃圾桶边上，但是他将遭受暴力和性虐待。  
撩起他上衣的那只手已经摸到了他的胸口。粗糙的手指握住柔软的乳肉，手指上的茧刮过他的乳头，引起身体不由自主的颤栗。  
Mikele快喘不过气了。他不知道自己的身体感官为什么在这种情况下还能变得更加敏锐，但他至少清楚，他不想死在这。  
“Mikele，让我操您一次，或者让我把您捅死，把您的肠子扯出来，然后用您的屁股。”  
Mikele点了点头。尽管他立刻就后悔得恨不得扯着自己的领子往墙上撞，后悔得想封死自己的嘴，但是他点头了。  
他已经不是小孩子了。他应当勇敢，应当无所畏惧，应当反抗——他甚至不知道那人是不是真的有一把刀——可是他点头了。  
他是伤害的同谋。  
可我别无选择。他这样说服着自己，紧紧攥住了对方横在他胸前的手臂。而对方的另一只手仍然在把玩他的胸部。两根手指熟练地捻起乳尖揉弄。男人紧紧贴着他，胯部摇晃着，以色情的姿势顶着他的屁股，舌头贴着他的耳廓反复舔舐。  
不可否认的是，这样的确激起了Mikele的快感。  
他的身体是很敏感的，Mikele对此心知肚明。他有时会被戏服蹭得勃起，或是被几下玩笑的抚摸撩起反应。这不是他的错。  
如果对方愿意温柔一点，让他不那么疼……  
于是，当男人再次亲吻他的耳骨，并试探地松了松手，Mikele的嘴唇碰上了对方的指尖。  
这是再明显不过的示好了。  
“您……先生……您来看过我的演出吗？”  
他的声音又轻又软，缺氧使他发不出声音，他不得不用力喘息，填补肺部过度的紧缩。而这让他像是刚经历过一个高潮似的，湿漉漉的，过分敞开。  
“当然，当然！”  
男人的反应很激动。他手上突然用力起来，捏着Mikele的乳肉，可棕发青年的胸肌并不过分发达，即使如此，软肉也不过是轻微地挤开一点手指罢了。  
Mikele觉得疼。但他不敢叫，只能咬着嘴唇忍耐。  
“我看过您的演出，很多次了，从您参加那些音乐节、接一些小的演出活动的时候起，我就在看着您。您那时候骑在话筒杆上扭屁股，漂亮的卷发让我硬了。”  
Mikele不寒而栗。  
对方迷恋地摸了摸他的头发，鼻尖抵在他后脑上嗅了嗅。此时他仍然是棕发，只是短了些。他的指尖顺着蓬而卷的发丝捋下来，捏住了Mikele的后颈。  
“请您不要乱动，我并不想扭断这漂亮的脖子。”  
意大利人在自己的嘴唇上尝到了血的味道。  
慑于对方的威胁，他不得不将双手抽出来，按在墙上，以证明自己并无任何反抗行为。衣兜里手机的屏幕因为缺乏操作的缘故，再次暗了下去。  
男人满意地亲了亲他，掏出那只追着衣摆摇来晃去的小手机，扔到了地上。  
Mikele靠着反复啃咬他嘴唇上的裂口，才不至于在这时就哭出来。对方的控制地位已经完全昭明了，无论他如何挣扎，都无法改变他的命运。恐怖又消极的念头像无形的枷锁似的，捆缚住他的手腕，紧扼住他的喉咙，要求他臣服于命运的伤害。  
他轻轻地哽了一声，软弱得像一只即将献祭的羊羔。  
“求您了……”  
男人并没有为他的声音而动摇。他只是捏了捏Mikele的后颈，亲昵地舔了舔Mikele耳后的皮肤。  
“您得乖一点，我的男孩。”  
以年龄来看，Mikele早就不能被称为男孩了。  
可他没有办法反驳，甚至也不能发出什么像样的声音。男人的手指挤进了他的口腔，捏住舌头把玩起来。柔软的舌尖被迫卷起，抵抗对方的侵犯。然而这又为强暴者提供了新的乐趣。粗糙的指尖反复压平Mikele的舌头，顶进嗓子里，像公交站等车的孩子因为无聊而碾死路上的蚂蚁。  
Mikele极力忍耐，还是发出几声干呕。软弱的泪水已经在眼眶里打转，只是Mikele还不想这么快屈服——即使他已经点头，给了对方所谓的“同意”。  
当然，男人并不会花费很大的功夫，只为了玩这只意大利小夜莺的舌头。Mikele的腰带已经被施暴者以过分粗鲁的方式拆开了，琳琅的饰物坠落在肮脏的尘土里。他的裤子被褪到了膝盖以下，紧裹住臀部的内裤在男人手下被反复亵玩。内裤边缘被男人反复拉扯，弹力线一次又一次弹回屁股上，简直是戏弄的拍打。他忍不住挺腰躲闪，却逃不开这下流的把戏。当黑色内裤被彻底拉下去的时候，意大利人甚至松了口气。  
男人握住了他的阴茎。  
Mikele没办法在暴力的阴霾下勃起。他的性器还软着，温顺地趴在男人掌心里任由五指触碰、揉捏。对方似乎有意挑起他的快感，因而动作格外温柔。但这温柔仍然是羞辱性的，是压制与轻蔑，是成人对待儿童般的摆布心态。  
来自性器的抚慰也直接而有效地刺激着Mikele的欲望。男人的手指松松地圈上柱体反复撸动，拇指按揉着敏感的阴茎头，指尖贴着冠状沟来回滑动。他熟悉Mikele的身体，正像他熟悉自己、或是熟悉任何男性共有的一些敏感特征。  
而正如Mikele的自我认知那样，他尤其敏感得要命。  
很快，这被强迫的男孩就忍不住挺腰在男人手里磨蹭，一个手活就轻松地虏获了他的理智，漂亮的棕发小夜莺似乎已经臣服了，迷恋地追逐起对方施舍的快感。他的眉眼软化下来，便如同逐渐接近春天的日光，愈发温暖、轻软。他不再咬着嘴唇，讨好的喘息便肆无忌惮地弥漫开来，如同一场清晨的雾。  
强暴他的男人也确实被讨好了。他得意地笑起来，低沉的声音钻进米开来的耳朵。指尖传来濡湿的触感，尽管略有些难以想象，但他可爱的小雀鸟不仅很快就勃起了，甚至开始溢出前液。如果他继续提供贴心的服务，可爱的男孩甚至会在他手里高潮。  
他简直迫不及待想听Mikele低低地哭出来，舔干净自己射在他手上的精液，并感谢他给的高潮。  
Mikele被他转了过来。  
男人的手掌仍然卡在意大利男孩的颈子上，牢牢压制着喉结下方的位置，以阻止可能的挣扎。他的背脊被顶到了墙上，皮质外套恐怕会被这粗暴的行为磨坏。长裤绊得他踉跄一下，险些跪在地上。对方开始以更快的速度为他手淫，Mikele想要挣扎，想要拒绝，可种种令人不安的想象场景与快感在脑子里彼此冲撞。透明的罩子分割了灵魂与肢体，他的身体本能地兴奋起来，而思维却逐渐破碎。  
男人吻了他。这甚至是比手活和快感更加不能忍受的事情。带着烟酒气的舌头舔开半闭的双唇，在小夜莺还没来得及反应的时候，就完全侵占了他的口腔。湿润的软肉像一条刚刚蜕皮的蛇，舌苔贴着口腔上壁磨蹭起来。Mikele便更忍不住声音，压低的气喘挤出喉咙，男人便更捉住他的舌尖，纠缠之间发出黏腻的水声，作恶意的戏弄。  
Mikele从没像此刻这般厌恶香烟和酒。  
但是一切反抗都来不及了。他的阴茎在男人的抚弄下充血、膨大，并渗出更多前液。血管传递着与脉搏同步的律动，硬物轻轻弹动着，渴望男人为他做得更多。这完全是一种强迫性的、机械的积累，快感逐渐接近阈值，Mikele的嗓子里溢出好听的呻吟，他表现得像一只发情的猫，毫无理智地向玩弄的手乞求更多，狼狈又可怜。  
而他的呻吟招来男人更多的亲吻。对方不再执着于探索他的口腔，转而吮吸他的嘴唇。下唇上咬出的创口在过度用力的吮吸下再次弥散出浅浅的血腥气。这样的气味无疑极能吸引与性和暴力相关联的欲望。男人的牙齿咬住了Mikele的嘴唇，啃咬的力道由轻而重，他被咬得生疼，脖子上的手也逐渐收紧。  
幸而那人并不是真的想让Mikele尝尝窒息高潮乃至于失禁的滋味。五指只是下意识间用上了力，因此尚可挽回，只在颈间留下了淡淡的指印。  
Mikele也射在了他的手里。  
这次射精可以评为Mikele体验过的最差高潮。机械堆积出的快感无法向灵魂传递，他的肉体享受着巨大的快乐，欲望的浪潮使他浑身发软，甚至主动抱紧了对方的肩膀，发出近乎濒死的哀叫。眼泪沉默地顺着他的眼角滑落下来，眼线也随之而晕开，让他看起来就像个滑稽的小丑。  
可他的身体越是享受，当高潮渐渐退去，他的灵魂就更加空洞而屈辱。他将自己交由一个陌生人亵玩，被压在靠近酒吧的巷子里，这一切令他感到恶心。  
但他的胃里空空荡荡的，他什么都吐不出来，只能发出几声哽咽，连喘息都掺了哭腔。而这声音又因恐惧而被极力地压抑，便颤抖着，像一曲结束后震颤尚未停息的琴弦。  
“求您……”  
他再次发出绝望的哀求，而对方只是将沾上了精液的手指伸了过去。  
“舔干净。”  
Mikele驯服地伸出了舌头。他在舞台上也很喜欢舔自己的嘴唇，嫩粉的舌头一闪而过，像某种无声的调情。而现在，这漂亮可爱的小东西就缠在男人的手指上，舔舐自己射上去的腥苦精液。  
他舔得很慢。这并非因为来自意大利的男孩改变主意，要和对方来上一炮，故而做出这样暧昧又温柔的举动。Mikele只是害怕。他以为只要自己拖慢了速度，就不会立刻被强暴。没准酒吧里会走出什么人，比如散去的客人，或者他的同事。  
男人看穿了他。  
这来自意大利的漂亮玩物确实是一只雀鸟，胆怯又不安分，明明身处笼中，却不愿意乖乖做一只为人歌唱的金丝雀。他偏要不自量力地冲出笼子，就只会撞个头破血流。  
事实也确实如此。男人扯住了他的头发，如同驯服一匹桀骜的烈马，把他的额头往墙上撞过去。砖墙蹭破了额角的皮肉，血液渗出来，又凝固在眼尾上方，染污了金色的闪粉。  
Mikele的眩晕感更加强烈了。他忍不住伸手去捂，手背也在墙上划出一道肿痕。  
男人在解裤子了。Mikele能听到衣物摩擦发出的窸窣响动。硬物贴上了他的腿根，像是将在他身上留下永远无法去除的烙印。  
Mikele听见自己哭了出来。他软声讲出语无伦次的单词，他在求饶，男人扯紧他的头发，逼着他仰头，而他甚至不敢大声尖叫。  
男人把他的手放在了即将侵犯他的阴茎上。Mikele憋不住眼泪了。他小声啜泣着，指尖颤抖，仿佛从不曾握住鼓槌，不曾捏住拨片，不曾在两个小时里几乎不间断地弹奏与歌唱。  
他顺从地为对方服务。  
慌乱之中，Mikele只能机械地被对方带着上下撸动，他的手腕接近僵死，几乎握不住温热而干燥的性器。  
但男人毫不在意。他似乎更享受支配的乐趣，乐于眼见他的偶像受恐惧的阴影摆弄，不得不哭着满足他的恶趣味。  
他不住啄吻着Mikele的脸。化妆后脸上怪异的工业品气味与微咸的泪液混合在一起，酿成廉价且庸俗的脂粉气。  
Mikele不敢推开他，正如不敢推开他揉捏着臀肉的手。  
可怜的意大利人被结实地搂住了。他的手仍然停在对方胯部，不敢挪开，也无法说服自己继续讨好对方。而那人则用力握住他的两边臀瓣，肆意把玩起来。  
Mikele又开始咬嘴唇了。他几乎无法掩饰内心的焦虑，当对方触摸紧闭的穴口，小夜莺立刻意识到，他长时间里拒绝面对的侵犯终究要到来了。对方会用手指干他，然后是阴茎。他忍不住的，他会哭泣，可能还会高潮——被强暴或许是他早已遗忘的部分阴暗性幻想中的一种，但他从不希望这种事真的发生。  
男人把手指捅进了他的屁股。  
这没什么的。Mikele这样安抚自己，眼泪却接连涌出眼眶。两根手指挤进了他的身体，干燥而粗糙的表皮蹭得他穴口发烫，肠道排斥地夹紧了，想将侵犯身体的异物推出去。  
但是，做不到的，正如他无法反抗对方的一切行为。  
Mikele感到痛苦，感到委屈。他不能理解对方的行为，疼痛逐渐自下身蔓延开来，高潮后的不应期让他无法体验到任何快感，只有灼烧着的痛感在拷问他的灵魂。  
没有恳求，并不意味着他没有被驯服。不再年轻的男孩终于挪动着手腕，轻轻搭上了对方的肩膀。他手上缠着腕巾和一串星星，这些饰物是他的莫扎特的一部分，是摇滚歌手的一部分，也将成为囚鸟的一部分。  
“先生，我疼……”  
他回应着啄了啄对方的脸，心脏跳得越来越快。  
没有人能面对这样的Mikele而无动于衷。  
他微低着头，纤长的眼睫遮出浓密的阴影，那片影子抖了抖，眼睛便自下而上扬起，定格在对方脸上。一团凝固的焦糖色被泪水冲淡，流动成活色生香的模样。泪痕将他的妆容晕得不成样子，像秋天里一片接近破碎的殷红落叶，显而易见的哭泣痕迹也使得他显得柔软，变得温顺，像一团趴在手心里的幼兽。  
男人几乎为这柔软的美虏获，移不开眼睛了。他近乎虔诚地亲吻上Mikele的眼睛，手指也不自觉地温柔下来，为他迷恋的男孩扩张。  
但事情的本质不会改变，Mikele诚然为自己讨到了一点甜头，可这只令他感到更加屈辱。无论怎样作出甜腻的神态，他总是止不住自己的泪。  
男人的手指缓慢地打开了他的身体。他又加了一根手指，三指并拢，在Mikele后穴里冲撞。他刻意按揉着意大利人的前列腺，从未尝试过的快感令Mikele感受到另一种眩晕——混杂着耻辱与兴奋，为过分直白的快感而沉沦。  
被侵犯的男孩几乎要完全沦陷了。他尚未翘起屁股迎合上去，可拥抱着男人的手臂却逐渐收紧，漂亮的眼睛愈发迷蒙，喘息声也更加动情起来。他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，腰上软得不像样子。  
Mikele没办法说服自己。他渴望得到快感，渴望更多的爱，但不应当是这样，不应当以侵犯和伤害为代价。  
他感到迷茫，然而男人压沉了嗓音，以威权的姿态试图驱逐他的不安与抗拒。  
“你做得很好，乖孩子，你会得到更多的。”  
更多的什么？他又做了什么？  
Mikele没来得及问。男人抽出了手指，帮他将裤子完全褪下。紧绷的牛仔布料被撕碎了，只剩盖过脚踝的软皮靴子。被侵犯的恐怖想象攥紧他的心脏，疼痛和快乐的预想交织着在他脑海里发出嘈杂的电波，而他缺少了密码本，便听不懂任何一个字词。  
欲望、性、欢愉、疼痛、强奸、侵害、控制、暴力……  
他只能放空自己的大脑，任由男人把手放在他的腿上，亲亲他的耳朵。  
“你会乖的，对吗？”  
Mikele点了点头。  
所以他被抱起来了。不是那种双臂围合的情人间的拥抱，不是会拍拍后背的朋友的拥抱，或者得到允许后小心翼翼的来自粉丝的拥抱。男人拢住他的膝弯，以羞耻的姿势将他抱起来，进入了他。他的后背抵在墙上，凸出的砖块硌着他的肩胛骨，提醒他这场性事的场合是何等不堪。  
没有人问他是否允许，尽管他点头。  
阴茎插入了他的后穴。他不够湿，也不够软，这让事情变得艰难。男人不得不小幅度挺动腰胯，再次顶开他的屁股。尽管Mikele还在哭，可他的身体像是已经默许了一切。紧致的肠肉被逐渐拓开，肠道皱襞被推得更深。他因被填满的酸胀感而轻声地呻吟，干燥的肠壁被强迫着接受性器，灼烧般的疼痛以奇异的触感在他背脊间蔓延。男人每挺进一分，他就感受到成倍的痛苦。进入带来的鲜明知觉控制了他，令他不得不小声地哭叫，以期用示弱的姿态换取施暴者的怜悯。  
“会出血的……先生，这样……好疼……”  
但是男人反倒像是被提醒了似的。或许他就是想看Mikele受到痛苦，看如同罗马人看十字架上的神子流血。他不再顾忌他的男孩以何等脆弱的神情皱起眉头，反倒搂紧了小夜莺的腿，用力往上顶进去。  
Mikele没有丝毫反抗的能力。他的肠道被强硬地捅开了，男人完全进入了他。或许是他放松的肌肉令一切不再艰难，又可能是肠道内已经造成了撕裂，他的鲜血作了强暴者的帮凶。Mikele什么都无法察觉，什么都无法想象，甚至连敏锐的痛感都离他远去。他的脑海里是沉默的休止符。  
男人开始使用他。阴茎顶入得越来越深，他享受着Mikele被迫紧缩的肠道，舌头舔过Mikele的脸颊与耳鬓。  
舌尖的烟草味逐渐入侵意大利人的嗅觉，他像是被点燃的香烟，逐渐露出灰败枯萎的草灰。Mikele仍然被尖锐的痛苦纠缠着，撕裂的创口随着侵犯而更加惨烈，又因为超过了阙值而逐渐迟钝。Mikele狼狈极了，他觉得头昏脑胀，指尖又渐渐冰凉下来，缩在手心里。  
他已经没有力气去恳求什么了。  
男人不至于苛待他，在享受着鲜血作润滑的肠道时，也偶尔会尝试寻找意大利男孩的敏感点。他低头咬着Mikele的喉结，安慰似的揉捏着紧窄的小屁股，阴茎贴着前列腺反复磨蹭，试图制造出更甜蜜的声音。  
可Mikele做不到。他没办法顺从施暴者的意愿，哪怕是为了保全他自己。他像是被割掉了舌头的吟游诗人，被切除了前额叶的幻想者，男人不断增加力道，却只能使他更加痛苦地哭泣。  
Mikele被那人架起来操。他的双腿夹在对方腰上，如同舞台上一次又一次夹住饰演卫兵的舞者的腰。他被完全贯穿，被侵犯，而当事的受害者却没有作出丝毫挣扎。  
不，不应该是这样的。  
他的眼泪原先还只像意外从项链上滑落的一颗珍珠，跳脱着坠落下来，而现在已经是一条浅浅的溪流了。他没办法控制自己的意志与思想，正如男人无法控制他露出屈从讨好的笑容。他哭得很过分，很快便抽噎起来，胸口因肺叶剧烈的扩张与收缩而起伏，贴着对方的胸口耸动。  
他做不到，他很累。在Mikele的意识里，四肢还在不断坠落，像被利箭射穿了羽翼的鸟，即使仍然纠缠在男人身上，勉强支撑自己的身体，也不过是坠亡前的短暂滑行。  
而更加不妙的是，男人似乎也失去了耐性，前倾了身体将Mikele挤在墙上，握住意大利人纤瘦的腰肢向下按去，像是要把男孩连皮带骨地吞下去。他的五指几乎要在腰侧留下青紫的淤痕，迷恋的目光在Mikele半露的锁骨处流连，甚至比他的舌头更让人感到恶心。  
身体仍然诚实地向Mikele传达着快感——在这场性事里，他并非纯粹的受难者。尽管他一直哭叫着，说自己疼，可后穴却逐渐习惯了被抽插、被填满。当疼痛变得麻木而茫远，快感便卷土重来。肠肉渴求地吮吸着对方的阴茎，手臂缩紧，更加搂住了男人的肩膀，双腿随着身体的颠动而不住打晃。  
他无法投入进性欲的漩涡，却也没有立场自我辩护。生理的本能反应与挣扎的灵魂形成荒谬的对比，自由的意志完全失去插手肉体欢愉的位置。他甚至看见自己去亲那个男人，乞求男人再给他更多。随着不应期的结束，下腹的酸痛也逐渐消失，阴茎半硬起来，歪在一边，像一声轻蔑的嗤笑。  
他还在哭，可泪水已经不知是为疼痛与耻辱而落，还是被过度的快感逼了出来。他的灵魂在颤抖，指责身体的背叛。酒吧看起来那么近，却永远也不会有人发现他、永远不会有人来救他。  
Mikele无法分辨，这场强迫的性事究竟是漫长还是短暂。男人在他身上啃咬、亲吻，一次又一次夸他是个乖孩子。他想反驳，出口却是混着泪水的淫糜浪叫。他湿透了，被鲜血、唾液、眼泪、尼古丁和性淹没，没有人还能认出他，没有人能想象，舞台上纯粹又热烈的莫扎特，会在这样肮脏又黑暗的窄巷里与男人交欢。  
他哭了太久，眩晕与疲倦逐渐笼罩了他，像夜幕笼罩平原。当施暴者最终射在他屁股里的时候，可怜的意大利小夜莺已经晕了过去。他的手脚还搭在男人肩上，被稍微推开，便无力地滑落下去。

Mikele最终醒来的时候，已经不太记得发生了什么。  
他的手被捆在床头的栅格上，麻绳紧缚住手腕，却又不至于影响血液循环。颈子及背后垫了三个枕头，令他免于支撑身体而导致肌肉过度疲劳。  
同时，他的小腿到脚踝也被牢牢捆住了，身上只留着一件过大的棉质半袖，大概是一件穿过的旧睡衣。  
他花了三秒钟理解自己遭到囚禁的处境，于是脑中的锁终于解开，记忆被唤醒，如山巅崩塌的雪。  
他想起自己以羞耻的姿态被陌生的男人按在巷子里强暴，而且哭得像遭遇霸凌的小孩。现在以这样狼狈的姿态被绑架，恐怕也同样拜凶徒所赐。  
没有任何联络外界的方式，没有可能出现的帮助，没有反抗的能力，连他自己都不相信，他还有逃出生天的希望。  
但Mikele仍然依照求生本能的惯性推动，检查身体的状况。  
情况比他想得要好一些。他低下头的时候，能看到腹部的几块淤青。那是他先前反抗的下场。后穴的创口大概被涂了药，挪动间只是有些钝痛。或者他压根没有受太严重的伤，一切只是恐惧作祟而生发的想象。  
Mikele有些分不清了。  
他第一次看清了强奸者的脸。  
对方的面目并没有显现出过分的恶毒，或者说简直过于普通，只是更健壮。一夜过去，男人脸上生出些胡茬。Mikele扭动几下身体，他便察觉了，眼睛缓缓转动，盯住Mikele的脸。  
Mikele后颈发凉。  
受惊的小夜莺囁喏着，没说出什么来，只是抿紧了唇，拼命往床里挪，肩膀轻轻发抖。  
男人竖起手指摇了摇。他看起来并不满意Mikele的反应，于是放下了手里的书，坐到Mikele身边。床太窄了，他只要一伸胳膊就能按住Mikele的肩膀，五指紧紧攥住瘦弱的骨骼。  
“我会照顾好您的，知道吗，您只要依靠我、做我的小男孩就可以了。”  
男人亲昵地低下头，吻了吻Mikele的脸。  
Mikele没有挣扎的余地，甚至没什么反抗的想法。他的身上还留着侵犯后的余迹，稍微挪动便会隐隐作痛，眼睑也因长久的哭泣而轻微肿起。  
男人的手顺着肩膀向下抚摸，掠过瘦削的脊背，放在了他的臀部。Mikele条件反射般弹动一下，又安静下来，仿佛一条濒死的鱼。男人满意地拍了拍他的屁股，正如奖励一条听话的狗。  
“我要给您带一些食物，请您乖一点。但是，在这之前……”  
他用行动代替了解释。  
Mikele的身体被翻了过来，大半边脸埋进松软的枕头。男人折起他的双腿，臀部便高高翘了起来。  
反抗是没有用的，Mikele深知这一点。于是男人拧开润滑剂的盖子，将冰凉的液体倒在他屁股上的时候，他也没有更多反应，只是把脸更用力地埋进了枕头里。  
又是手指。Mikele的身体还存留着一些记忆，后穴再次受到侵犯，便紧张地蠕动起来，徒劳地抵抗起来。但是男人并没有、至少目前还没打算再干他一次，两根手指不曾张开，让他变得松软。他只是摸到了Mikele的敏感点，按揉了起来。  
本能的快感让事情变得复杂了。Mikele咬住了贴着嘴唇的布料，试图将色情的呻吟藏在一堆棉花里。但他的身体还是多少有了反应，肠道变得温顺，在抽插间热情地挽留每一寸指节，发出黏腻的水声。  
被操过的身体似乎比他第一次还要敏感。男人在照顾着他，肠道内的轻微创口也没有丝毫伤害。即使不愿意承认，但Mikele的身体仍然迷恋着对方的手指。  
然后，一个跳蛋被推了进来。  
Mikele不至于连这玩意的用处都不知道。这小怪物此时还安静着，沾满了润滑用的半透明液体，温顺地进入了他的身体。男人的指尖将那个玩具推到他前列腺的位置，便抽了出去。  
Mikele的肠道反射性地夹紧了他的手指，急切地吮吸起来。  
“别这么馋，乖孩子，等我回来喂你。”  
男人满意地亲了亲Mikele的耳朵，打开了跳蛋的开关，调整至低档。  
跳蛋迅速震动起来，Mikele反射性地拧动身体，屈起了腿，又抗拒地勉强自己忍耐，咬住了嘴唇。仰躺之后，穴口的蠕动便被结实地挡住了，只有意大利人自己才知道，他是何等渴望得到更多。  
男人没再说什么，也没有阻止Mikele的叛逆行为。他重新绑了绑四肢上的绳索，就把遥控器揣进兜里，似乎真的出门去了。  
Mikele独自留在了房间里。  
他应该想办法逃离这个危险的房间，逃出去，报警……他“应该”做很多事情，而他现在却只能躺在床上。夹紧腿忍耐涌进脑海的情欲。  
跳蛋带来的快感太过温和无害了。比起阴茎和手指，跳蛋不再具有过分的侵犯意味，震动带来的刺激却并不弱于手指的插入。Mikele被轻易地欺骗了。他躺在床上，喘息变得柔软，随着身体的愉悦而轻哼出声，连神态都懒散起来，卸去了面对男人的戒备，活像一只晒太阳的猫咪。  
但是，这快感又显得过于轻微。比起被插入、被填满所带来的欢愉，持续的震动能够使Mikele尝到些甜头，却不足以让他真正沉溺于性的快感。更糟糕的是，肠道受刺激而产生的吞吐本能很快将跳蛋往外推了一点，尽管远不足以令Mikele摆脱这个小玩具，却又剥夺了一些乐趣。  
这里只有他一个，男人离开了，不会看到他贪婪求欢的样子。  
Mikele被这样的想法蛊惑着，夹紧了屁股。连接电池盒的线还留在外面。此时，连这段线路的触感对意大利人来说，都格外明晰，这只贪吃的小夜莺耸着肩膀，主动跪了起来，压低肩膀，好翘起屁股，让跳蛋再进得深一点。  
小玩具并没有让他失望。形状圆滑的跳蛋受重力的作用滑进了更深的地方，再次贴上的敏感点。源源不断的快感立刻安抚了Mikele的身体，他温顺地跪好，身体放松下来，像一只被梳毛的猫，只有肠道夹紧了，试图挤压着跳蛋，让震动感更明显一些。双手攥紧床单，四下无人，他也不必忍耐羞耻的语句，绵软而甜腻的呻吟挤开他的牙关，那音调淫靡得可怕，却让他在自己的声音里得到更多放纵的快感。  
“还想……”  
Mikele几乎被口中吐出的语句惊吓到了。他咬紧了嘴唇，才意识到身体已经完全兴奋起来了。阴茎勃起，顶开了过长的衬衫，乳头也在快感的诱导下挺立。他犹豫地舔了舔嘴唇，终于还是更加压低肩膀，在床单上磨蹭起来。  
但是这远远不够。柔软的棉质床单隔了睡衣，只像是隔靴搔痒一般，无法满足他的渴望。Mikele想要被捏住乳头玩弄，想要撸动自己的阴茎，甚至把手插进后面——就像男人曾对他做过的那样，就像他自己偷偷在被子里玩过的那样。  
这并不难，只是Mikele得做出选择。他可以跪起来，用手腕上的麻绳磨蹭乳头，可是跳蛋就会滑出来；或是把衣服蹭得低一些，让乳头和阴茎贴上床单。  
贪婪的小夜莺选择了后者。  
这是一个漫长的过程。漫长到棕发的意大利人暴躁地咬紧床单，耸动腰部，衬衣逐渐褶皱，卷起，最后被推到了肩膀位置。Mikele小心翼翼地躺平，阴茎便埋进了下腹与床单之间的空隙，乳尖也贴住了床单。他晃了晃腰，发出满足的喘息。  
Mikele并不擅长这样取悦自己。欲望主导了他的大脑，可怜的男孩迷乱地扭动着身体，试图通过摩擦得到些许的快感。他当然做到了，直接的触碰令敏感的器官得到了相当愉悦的刺激，跳蛋也还贴着他的前列腺，逼迫男孩不断发出淫乱的声音。  
他像一只第一次吸了猫薄荷的小野猫，躺在床上打滚，只求能够再多一些。  
但是，这样又不够多。过重的摩擦令痛感与欢愉同时增长，而屁股里的跳蛋又逐渐显得不够。即使最初Mikele认为这玩具是一种折辱，可他现在只希望男人能把档位推到最高，或者抱着他的屁股操进来。  
这个想法简直吓了他一跳。男孩委屈得红了眼眶，可快感还是不够。他自暴自弃地把脸埋进床里，屁股仍然贪婪地耸动着，却没办法获得更多的满足。  
但是，Mikele也不肯放弃现在的快感。他徒劳地在空气里挣扎着，呜呜咽咽地叫，甚至憎恨男人给他塞进这个折磨神经的跳蛋，又憎恨男人为什么还没有回来，没有掐着他的腰，夸他是个乖孩子，然后再次占有他。  
他的头脑乱得一塌糊涂，Mikele甚至不知道自己在叫些什么，不知道自己在用怎样色情的声音乞求能有人来操他。他只是胡乱地打滚，捆在手腕上的麻绳将皮肉勒出一道道红痕。他腹部的瘀伤隐隐作痛，可贪吃的小夜莺什么都顾不上了。快感仍然在缓慢地酝酿，可这点满足只能让他变得更加饥渴。  
蓦地，跳蛋的震动加快了。  
Mikele呜咽了一声，立刻夹紧了腿，兴奋地磨蹭起来。被逼退至思维深处的理性提醒他，这说明他一切淫荡的模样都被人看在眼里，可贪心的小夜莺完全顾不上了。捆绑过紧的绳索让他失去了满足自己的余地，意大利人漂亮的棕色卷发在枕头上蹭得更加蓬乱，他放肆地呻吟着，以声音取悦自己。他的叫声简直太淫乱了，曾经束之高阁的缄默幻想在此刻仿佛决堤的海，冲垮了他的全部理智，Mikele似乎成为了他幻想的一切承受者，坦诚地面对着荒谬的欲望。  
再多一点……再多一点……  
Mikele仍然没有达到高潮，即使他的身体如此敏感，可还是不够。肠道徒然缩紧，想夹住跳蛋按压前列腺，可跳蛋反而被力量推得更远。屁股里的润滑液打湿了腿根，黏糊糊地挂在下腹的耻毛上，蹭湿了床单。他简直像个发情的婊子，需要被人填满。  
这时，男人推门进来了。  
Mikele的叫声戛然而止。他扭过头去看对方，紧紧咬住嘴唇，粗重的喘息却止不住地弥散开。尽管勉强忍耐住了，没有扭动得过分，可卷起的衬衣、泛红的白皙皮肤却无一不描述着他的身体有多么渴望被侵犯。  
男人手里的确端着一个盘子。盛了一点炒蛋和培根。他甚至准备了一杯牛奶，表现得像个叫孩子起床的父亲。  
“你玩得很开心。”  
男人简单地点评了一句，将手放在了Mikele的屁股上。他没有做更多的事，可小野猫已经自己扭起了屁股。他像是全然抛弃了羞耻心，除却口头上还不肯认输，身体却已经热切地发出了恳求。  
但是男人看起来并不打算操他。他甚至用力压住了Mikele的腰，警告小野猫安分一点。他将Mikele的手从床头上解下来，双手仍然牢牢紧缚着，只是绳索的另一端牵在了男人手里。  
“你该不会一直想这样吧？幻想自己被强奸、被侵犯，被锁在床上当一个性奴？还挺可爱的。”  
男人温和地笑起来。Mikele警告地磨了磨牙，像是要扑上去咬他，而他只是把餐盘放在了床上。  
“乖，把这些吃完，我就操你。当然，只能用舌头。”  
Mikele瞪着男人，而对方并不动怒，但也没有丝毫让步的打算。  
于是Mikele垂下了头，试图吞食男人为他准备的食物。尽管他被欲望折磨得近乎迷狂，可身体的确需要食物和能量。同时，即使Mikele不愿意承认，其实对方的承诺也足够诱人。他想被满足，即使要被对方再次强暴……  
不，Mikele甚至已经不能理直气壮地声称对方在强奸他了。  
炒蛋和培根还冒着热气，看起来像是刚出锅。于是Mikele便放松了警惕，伸着舌头舔了上去。男人似乎还放了些调料，Mikele试着咬住盘子边缘的一块，并没有什么奇怪之处。肠道里的跳蛋被暂时放低了一档，震动缓和下来。Mikele隐隐有些失望。他抬起头看了男人一眼，去舔食淋在中间的酱汁。  
不，那滩白浊……Mikele勉强梗着颈子抬头重新打量，而男人的五指抚过他后脑的发丝。  
是精液。或许男人刚才就他无法察觉的位置，盯着他发情的模样为手淫。  
Mikele涨红了脸，像是已经听到男人射精时的喘息，他看上去像是随时要扑过去反抗，可最后只是温顺地埋低了头。  
贪吃的男孩故意伸出他嫩红的舌头，慢慢地舔掉了一块精液。  
Mikele似乎真的被驯服了。他蹭了蹭男人的掌心，艰难地舔食着对方给他准备的早餐。食物并不多，尽管人类并不能适应这样的进食方式，可Mikele仍然没有发出任何抱怨。  
他伏低了身体，依靠小臂与被捆绑的手腕支撑重量，臀部便高高翘起来，光裸的脊背线条格外迷人，跳蛋惹得他不时停下来呻吟两声，再继续进食。男人偶尔叫停，喂他喝两口牛奶，他也乖巧地接受，靠着男人的手臂吞咽着，在嘴唇周围留下一圈奶胡子。等男人捏着他后颈，帮他舔净奶渍，他又温顺地低下身，依从对方的摆布。  
没有人能抵御这样的诱惑。  
男人满意地拍了拍Mikele的屁股。纵然只是这样浅淡的接触，也引得Mikele颤栗起来。他急切又讨好地舔干净盘底，殷勤地抬高屁股摇了摇。  
“乖孩子会有奖励的。”  
男人拿出遥控器，将震动的档位推到最高。  
Mikele从未想象过，在他人的掌控与主导之下可以得到如此剧烈的快感。他无法自抑地尖叫出声，软倒在床上，胡乱扭动起来。  
狂乱的快感彻底占有了他。Mikele紧紧夹住双腿，从栖身的角落里向男人所在的位置拼命挪动过来。他完全放下了一切防备，理智被自己的欲望无情地击溃。  
“求您……不……”  
他的声音听起来太超过了，甜蜜的小野猫被逼迫得越发接近底线，可手脚被捆绑得太过紧密，导致他全然没有发泄的出口。他需要抚慰，需要被拍打、被插入。  
男人亲昵地吻了吻他的嘴唇，坐到他的身边。他摆弄着男孩的身体，让Mikele跪伏着靠在他胸口，握住两边臀瓣揉捏起来。  
“您得说点好听的，Mikelangelo。”  
Mikele抬起头看着男人。男人的动作使跳蛋逐渐滑落，离开前列腺。快感减弱下来，他的眼睛蒙上一层迷蒙的水雾，像秋季被月光亲吻过的湖面。本能驱使他向男人屈服，乞求赐予他欢愉，正如牧羊犬驱赶羊群成为取悦神明的祭牲。  
“求您……我、我是您的乖孩子，求您……”  
他被男人翻了过来。睡衣被脱下来，挡在手腕的位置。男人亲吻他赤裸的、光洁的、略带雀斑的肩膀，白皙的皮肤因情欲而泛红。  
男人的阴茎插入他腿间，却没有满足他的屁股。大股的润滑液淋在他推间，冰凉的触感令Mikele瑟缩着，想要蜷起身体。但男人阻止了他的躲闪。对方扶住了他的大腿，滚烫的阴茎挤进两腿之间抽送起来。  
巨大的失望击中了Mikele，他的情绪被彻底打破，剧烈扭动着，挣扎起来。  
但他的动作被男人完全压制了。屁股上挨了凶狠的拍打，跳蛋被快速扯出穴口。Mikele发出一绵软的悲鸣，又倒下去，任由对方是用他的大腿，大腿内侧嫩白的皮肤被磨蹭得发红。他完全成为一个青涩的孩子，不得不向对方交出身体的一切使用权。  
Mikele应该反抗，至少应该指责对方背弃承诺。可他莫名地张不开口，只是趴在枕头里软绵绵地啜泣。  
空虚的欲望纠缠住他，将他拉进罪恶的泥淖。自由、尊重变得毫无价值，他的身体此刻只渴望被侵犯。  
男人用力地压制着他的腰部与后颈，直到意大利人表现得平静下来。  
“Mikele，乖……”他用力地咬住Mikele的后颈，留下一处牙印，“你知道我想听什么的，那还不够。”  
Mikele露出彷徨的神色，十指互相扭结、攥紧，几乎失去血色。他抿了抿嘴唇，温顺地动起了腰，收紧双腿，绷住肌肉，配合对方在腿间的抽送。  
“papa……求papa操我……”  
男人当然是要求彻底的控制他，以过分亲密的乱伦感占据他的大脑。Mikele抵抗过，但他失败了。他不得不像个婊子一样顺从地迎合上去，以求得对方的怜爱。  
“真是个聪明的孩子。”  
男人终于愿意满足Mikele的身体了。他并没有急于进入男孩的身体，而是先握住了对方脚踝，细心拆解起复杂的捆缚。  
“我会一直捆着你，Mikele。当然，你是个好孩子，所以你该学会适应这个。”  
Mikele温顺地点头。他的两条腿被分别折叠，小腿重新贴在大腿上，用麻绳仔细捆好。男人在捆绑他的时候显得出奇的认真，麻绳在他皮肤表面留下勒痕，却没有真正伤害他，没有磨破他的腿根。  
尽管这种念头非常危险，可Mikele仍然从对方脸上感知到迷人的魅力。  
他想亲吻男人，于是他就这么做了。一俟男人结束他的工作，Mikele就急切地亲吻上去，含着对方上唇吮吸。在亲吻中，他被男人再次侵犯了，粗长的阴茎填满了他的身体，Mikele难耐地喘息，向男人献上更加甜蜜的深吻。  
他主动分开了双腿，将后穴完全献给对方，大腿内侧贴着对方腰胯磨蹭。捆绑住的双手被推过头顶，他像一只被剖开的蚌壳，露出脆弱的软肉，邀请男人品尝。  
男人并没有令他失望。  
男人握住纤细的腰肢，以蛮力将他完全贯穿，紧接着便晃动腰胯，享受起这具顺从的可爱肉体。Mikele呜咽着，抛弃了一切理智与挣扎，完全沉沦于原始冲动之下。  
顺从为他带来了无与伦比的快感。他在男人的诱导下不断呻吟着，一遍又一遍重复着自己的身份，承认自己是个渴望阴茎的坏孩子，乞求男人干他的屁股。男人则慷慨地满足了他的贪欲，顶着前列腺不断抽送。温热的肠肉缠上入侵的性器，甜蜜地纠缠着，润滑的液体随着抽插而带出体外，在撞击间搅成细碎的白沫。  
Mikele的嘴唇贴着男人的锁骨，他反复亲吻上去，在舔舐的间隙发出绵软的气音，音节只开了个头，又立刻被撞碎在喉咙里。在交合间，男人早已放开了他的手腕。但他仍然维持着臣服的姿势，放弃一切主动的权力。意大利的小夜莺此刻是如此驯顺，像习惯了性事和侵犯的婊子，只想在对方身上求得更多快感。  
性的满足使他变得迟钝，又变得更加敏感。他几乎被推到了高潮的边缘。男人很快开始舔他的乳头，两边硬粒更加红肿，乳晕泛着淫糜的水光。他只是一味地追逐男人的舌头与牙齿，渴望再得到的多一些。  
男人说得没错，他该做一个乖孩子，只要这样能够得到男人的阴茎，能够被对方抱在怀里，在这样温暖的怀抱里得到高潮。  
Mikele被欲望浸透了。  
他是性欲的洋流里漂浮的奥菲利亚，围绕他的是快感、是高潮和淫靡的爱。甜腻的呻吟是围绕他的毛茛，吻痕作追随在他身边的花瓣，男人留在他颈间未褪的指印是紫罗兰编织的花环，对方粗重的喘息与下流的赞美是啼鸣的知更鸟。他浮游在这样无边无际的欢愉之间，成为自我灵魂的背叛者。  
他乞求得到高潮。于是这放荡的小夜莺挤出更多恳求与讨好，主动抬起腰，迎合起对方的阴茎。他的脚趾艰难地踩在床上，足尖深陷在柔软的床垫里，肌肉绷紧，膝盖向外打开，以方便对方进得更深。  
“papa，想要高潮……坏孩子想要高潮……”  
男人当然会满足这可爱的要求。他的手按上Mikele的大腿内侧，男孩的韧带几乎被压迫到极限。他发出痛苦的啜泣，小声地喊着疼，可身体却极配合地放松下来。随着姿势的改变，他的下身被抬高，全部重量都依靠肩膀与头颈支撑，只能依靠男人的手维持平衡。他的大脑开始充血，股间因交合而带出的黏腻水声更令他面红耳赤。  
但他全然不在乎这个，手指无措地抓挠着软枕与床单，随着前列腺被摩擦而尖叫，发出更多无序的请求。肠道紧紧吮吸着硬物，阴茎的形状像是楔进了他的大脑，填满灵魂缺位的空虚。  
当然，他当然得到了高潮。男人只是怜爱地摸了摸他的性器，这小婊子就哭着射出来了。秀气的阴茎颤抖着射出白浊，粘稠的液体沾到了自己的胸口。旧的灵魂在他胸腔内熄灭，而新的烙印则取而代之，如同贫民窟里的破旧洋娃娃，肚子里填满了劣质的填充物。  
男人没有允许他在高潮里沉溺得太久。尽管他眼前炸开的白光还没有消散，涌出的眼泪还没有停息，男人已经抽离他的身体，在他旁边躺了下来，要求这殷勤的乖孩子做出回报。  
漂亮的棕色卷发被拉扯住，Mikele只能凭借本能追逐着对方的手，温顺地伸出舌头以供使用。湿润而柔嫩的舌尖先是舔上男人的唇瓣，接受对方狠力的吮吸，接着又盲目地服从力量而向下挪移，舔过对方的胸口与腹部。  
他要为男人口交了吗？Mikele的大脑终于略微摆脱快感的冲击，模糊地猜测起来。他曾考虑过这个，以屈辱的心情，考虑过用嘴来换取什么。但那像是很久以前的事了，他甚至记不得自己当时的想法。  
当然，男人宽容地允许他用舌头清理了仍未射精的阴茎。Mikele尝到了草莓味的润滑液，尝到了男人的前液，或许还有他自己屁股里流的水。接着，他的脑袋被按下去，喉咙狠狠挨了几下撞击，咸腥的味道在他口腔中蔓延，收缩的嘴唇感受到柱体在他口中膨大。  
但是男人并未射进他嘴里。他被扯着头发拉开，嘴唇贪恋地收紧，在吐出阴茎的瞬间发出羞耻的声音。  
男人又撸动两下，射在了他的脸上。他额角还留伤口，漂亮的脸蛋上挂了浓稠的精液，几乎让他睁不开左边眼睛。对方握着阴茎在他半张的双唇间磨蹭，柔软的舌头本能地舔净了最后的几滴。  
“喜欢吗？”  
隐约间，Mikele听到papa这样问他。他困惑地抬眼看着让他高潮的人，点了点头。  
“喜欢。”


End file.
